Ousama Game: Fastball, Inside Slider, dan Strike Out
by justaway00
Summary: Tim reguler klub baseball Seidou terjebak ousama game di waktu senggang mereka (post- kamp pelatihan turnamen musim panas)
**Ousama Game: Fastball, Inside Slider, dan Strike Out**

 **Daiya no Ace dan Karakter milik Terajima Yuji**

* * *

 _Mengapa begitu susah untuk bernafas di dekat leher Miyuki-senpai?_

Sawamura Eijun, enambelas tahun, (berharap menjadi) calon _Ace_ klub baseball Seidou, di luar kemauannya sedang _gugup_ luar biasa. Pertanyaan spontan tadi dia teriakkan keras-keras di pikirannya sendiri, memantul dalam tengkorak lalu terhempas di tenggorokan. Eijun menelan ludahnya diam-diam saat mencoba mencari jawaban. Kedua mata nyaris juling menatap bahu _catcher_ utama Seidou yang (Eijun bernafas berat saat memikirkan ini) _terlihat_ kokoh itu.

Dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Miyuki Kazuya, di dalam kamar milik yang disebut terakhir. Lebih tepatnya;Eijun mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kedua paha si pemilik kamar. Mereka saling beradu dada, wajah Eijun memerah maksimal, kepala nyaris terkulai di bahu seniornya itu.

… _aahh_ , _terlalu dekat!_

Eijun berkata tercekat, nyaris kehabisan oksigen, "Ku-Kuramochi-senpai… ini… sampai kapan?!"

Kicauan merananya membuat Miyuki tergelak; entah akibat nafas Eijun yang menggelitik leher, atau fakta bahwa anak itu mendadak kehilangan vokal yang biasanya berapi-api.

"Hayo, hayo… perintah dari _ousama_ 'kan jangan bergerak sampai salah satu kita dipanggil _ousama_ berikutnya," Miyuki tergelak lagi, menambahkan dengan nada rendah dan bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga kiri Eijun, "Nanti kena hukuman lho."

Eijun merinding dalam diam.

Dia langsung menyesal mau-mau saja terjebak dalam permainan _absurd_ ini.

* * *

Kalau bisa menyalahkan cuaca, Eijun akan senang hati berteriak ke arah langit dan mengutuk keras-keras pada guyuran air dan angin di luar sana. Tapi hujan badai hanyalah alasan utama senior-senior jahil ini untuk mengerjainya; alasan lainnya adalah kebodohan dia sendiri. Semua ini dimulai dari pertanyaan basa-basi-nya setengah jam lalu di markas para senior yang tak lain adalah kamar Miyuki _._

" _Ousama game_? Apaan itu? Punya _bluray_ -nya, Kuramochi-senpai?"

Kuramochi terbahak dan di saat bersamaan menangkap konsol PS yang dilempar Isashiki (yang berteriak geram, 'Sialan kau Kuramochi!')

"Ah, _ousama game_ ya, terakhir kali main pas SMP kelas tiga… di tempat karaoke," Kominato-lah yang menjawab Eijun. Kedua matanya menerawang dan bibirnya membentuk senyum, "Pengalaman tak terlupakan… karena itu pertama kalinya aku bisa menyentuh dada cewek tanpa diteriaki mesum."

Enam kepala yang ada di kamar langsung memandanginya dengan beragam ekspresi; takut, curiga, _shock,_ penasaran, dan marah. Enam respon pun terdengar sahut-menyahut.

" _Kyaaah_ … Kominato-senpai~ tak kusangka kau ternyata nakaal!" Kuramochi berseru dengan nada tinggi, kedua tangan membekap mulut.

"Aku… belum… pernah… kau… hebat, Ryosuke," adalah kalimat gagap Yuuki.

Masuko berhenti makan puding hanya untuk tersedak keras, lalu melanjutkan makan lagi walau kedua matanya membelalak ke arah rekan satu timnya yang tersenyum puas.

"Memangnya ada game PS di tempat karaoke? Itu semacam game mesum atau apa sih," Eijun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Miyuki yang mengamati ekspresi Eijun terkekeh, "Kayaknya aku salah menyebut itu di depanmu deh, Sawamura. Sori _senpai_ … aku tadi ngobrol sama Watanabe di LINE. Grupnya sedang main itu, sepertinya… lalu si berisik ini ikut nimbrung."

"Watanabe?" Isashiki menggeram galak, "Watanabe _yang itu_? Dia mau pamer kalau bisa ikut grup kencan sementara kita terjebak badai di asrama?!"

"Tenanglah Isashiki. Liurmu kemana-mana."

"Lho… jadi itu game apaan?"

Eijun tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan ulangan yang dia lontarkan lagi akan membawanya ke pangkuan Miyuki Kazuya. _Secara harfiah, tentu saja._

* * *

 _ **Undian ke-1.**_

 _ **Ousama: Kuramochi**_

 _ **Korban: Eijun (nomor 1) & Miyuki (nomor 5)**_

 _ **Perintah: 'nomor 1 duduk di pangkuan nomor 5, saling berhadapan, sampai giliran mendapat perintah lagi dari ousama lain'**_

"Ja-jadi ousama game itu semacam memberi perintah pada orang-orang yang nggak dapat undian 'ousama' se-" Eijun berhenti untuk menelan ludah, "secara acak, memilih nomor… begitu ya… aku sudah tahu. Tolong, tak usah dijelaskan lagi… DAN MIYUKI! Berhenti meraba pantatku!"

Eijun tak bisa melihat ekspresi pemain lain karena dia membelakangi pemain lainnya. Tapi dia tahu kalau mereka semua sedang menahan tawa.

"Sawamura… mulai besok tambah porsi nasimu lagi. Kau kurang berisi... ah, kecuali daerah sini sih."

"SEKALI lagi memegang pantatku, lehermu bakal kugigit!"

Bahu Miyuki sedikit bergetar saat Eijun meneriakkan itu.

"Sa-Sawamura-chan," Masuko yang tadi menolak ikut, pada akhirnya turut memilih kertas undian di tangan Kuramochi yang terulur di depannya, "Berhenti ngomong, itu akan sangat membantumu."

"Dan tolong jangan beri tanda cinta di leher Miyuki. Kharisma-nya sebagai _catcher_ berkepala dingin yang cuma bisa memikirkan _home fielding_ bisa rusak nanti kalau ada yang lihat. Begitu-begitu juga dia punya banyak _fans_ cewek."

Eijun menoleh ke arah Kuramochi, berwajah merah, dan berteriak kencang, "UDAAH CEPAAT PILIH OUSAMA SIALAN LAGI SANAA!"

"Sawamura. Berisik. Dekat telinga nih."

"TERSERAH AKU DONG!" Eijun sengaja mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Miyuki.

"Oke, giliranmu, Sawamura," Kuramochi menyodorkan kotak pensil yang berisi kertas undian. Eijun mengambil dan membukanya di belakang punggung Miyuki. Dia mendapat nomor '6'.

"Yaaa… yaaa...," Ryosuke melambaikan kertas di tangan kanannya, "Aku ousama."

Semua orang berdecih, Ryosuke melanjutkan tanpa terpengaruh, "Hmmm… nomor dua dan nomor enam."

Eijun yang memegang kertas bernomor enam berseru girang. Akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari—

"Ah… aku nomor dua," Miyuki melambaikan kertasnya.

"Ya… ya… kalian berdua tetap di posisi itu sampai giliran kalian disebut lagi… atau, tetap seperti itu sampai besok pagi sana!"

" _Nii-san_! _Niisan-senpai_! Tolong perintah selain ini… kakiku sudah kesemutan!"

"Yaak… lanjut," Ryosuke mengabaikan keluhan Eijun, dan Kuramochi mulai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas lagi.

Pintu kamar diketuk, terbuka sebelum seseorang bisa menjawab. Kepala Furuya muncul dari balik pintu, kedua matanya menjelajah seantero kamar hingga menemukan Miyuki. Dia menghela nafas sekali, lalu berkata kalem,

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong Miyuki-senpai menemani latihan, tapi sepertinya…," Furuya menolehkan kepala ke balik pintu untuk menegaskan kalimatnya pada seseorang yang ada di belakang, "… Dia sedang sibuk meraba pantat Sawamura."

"FURUYA! KALAU NGOMONG JANGAN NGAWUR YA! INI CUMA GAME! MIYUKI! HENTIKAN TANGANMU ITU!"

Kepala Haruichi muncul di sebelah Furuya, melongok penasaran.

"E… Eijun-kun… game macam apa—oh, _astaga_."

Kedua pipi Haruichi memerah di balik kelebatan poninya. Pintu terbuka lebih lebar dan memperlihatkan Chris yang berdiri terpaku, menatap seringaian Miyuki serta wajah malu milik Eijun.

"Oh. Halo Chris-senpai…."

"Sepertinya kalian senang."

"Yaa… _begitulah_."

"C-CHRIS-SENPAI… ABAIKAN DIA! SIAPA JUGA YANG SENANG PANTATNYA DIANIAYA!"

* * *

Sawamura Eijun, _pitcher_ cadangan Seidou bernomor punggung dua puluh, kelas satu SMA. Saat ini sedang mengutuk kesialannya di _ousama game_.

"Ka-kalau begitu…," Haruichi berkata malu-malu, "Ma-makan sebatang _pocky_ ini buat barengan."

Semua orang kecuali Eijun dan Furuya tergelak bahagia.

 _ **Undian ke-3.**_

 _ **Ousama: Haruichi**_

 _ **Korban: Eijun (nomor 9 ) & Furuya (nomor 7)**_

 _ **Perintah: 'berbagi sebatang pocky'**_

"Nggak mau! Jahat benar kau, Harucchi!"

Furuya serentak berkata, "Sori, aku harus ke—"

"Pegangi mereka! _Paksa_! Enak saja… jangan kabur kau Furuyaaa," Isashiki berhasil menjegal Furuya dan mulai menjejalkan _pocky_ stroberi ke dalam mulutnya. Eijun berontak, dipegangi oleh Kuramochi, juga mulai mengarahkan mulutnya ke ujung _pocky_ yang lain. Furuya masih berontak di seberangnya, namun Isashiki berhasil membuka paksa rahang Furuya dengan cengkeraman tangan. Hingga akhirnya dua anak kelas satu itu pasrah dan menurut saja memakan habis cemilan batangan itu hingga menyentuh bibir masing-masing.

"Ha ha ha… Haruichi itu antara sadis atau _fudanshi_. Lihat betapa bahagianya dia."

" _Aniki_ … apa itu _fudanshi_?"

" _Rahasia_ "

Eijun terbatuk-batuk di sudut sembari mengelap mulutnya kuat-kuat. Di sudut lain, Furuya seolah telah kehilangan ruh.

"Pasti ada konspirasi! Kenapa aku selalu kena?!"

"Aku… tak mau main lagi," Furuya duduk terpukul, "Sudah cukup."

"Jangan bodoh! Main terus sampai semua orang dapat giliran!"

Eijun berteriak kencang hingga nyaris tersedak, "Masalahnya aku selalu kenaa!"

* * *

 _ **Undian ke-5.**_

 _ **Ousama: Chris**_

 _ **Korban: Eijun (nomor 7)**_

 _ **Perintah: 'duduk di pangkuan ousama hingga giliran berikut'**_

Tujuh kepala menatap wajah-tanpa-ekspresi milik Chris. Walau begitu mereka tak berani bertanya-tanya. Kuramochi berdehem memecah keheningan untuk mengumumkan pembagian undian lagi, sementara itu Eijun menjaga agar punggungnya tidak terlalu bersinggungan dengan dada _catcher_ pasangannya itu. Ekspresinya seperti ingin menangis.

"Sawamura," Chris berkata dengan suara rendah hingga hanya Eijun yang bisa mendengarnya, "Bersandar saja. Nanti kau capek."

Eijun hanya bisa menggeleng kuat-kuat.

* * *

 _ **Undian ke-6.**_

 _ **Ousama: Isashiki**_

 _ **Korban: Eijun (nomor 9)**_

 _ **Perintah: 'duduk di pangkuan Chris hingga perintah berikutnya'**_

Isashiki tidak mengerti mengapa Miyuki memberinya pandangan menghina, dan Eijun mulai merasa dia telah dicurangi.

"Heei! Kalian pasti sengaja memilihku, ya? Kalian pasti lihat kertasku 'kan?! Kalian berkonspirasi 'kan?!"

"Sawamura, tenanglah. Jangan bergerak-gerak di selangkanganku."

Sialnya, suara Chris saat itu cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar semua orang.

"Kalian…," Ryosuke tersenyum licik, "Pindah kamar saja, sana!"

Yuuki mengacungkan kertas 'ousama' kepada semua orang. Dia melirik Miyuki yang masih melempar tatapan tajam pada Chris. Kemudian menatap Eijun yang praktis terkurung di antara kedua lengan Chris.

"Hei, Yuu… memangnya Sawamura itu boneka teddy milikmu ya?"

"Hmm… abaikan kami. Lanjut saja, Yuuki."

Kapten tim Seidou itu berdehem, sekali lagi melirik Miyuki sebelum mengucapkan perintahnya.

* * *

 _ **Undian ke-7.**_

 _ **Ousama: Yuuki**_

 _ **Korban: Eijun (nomor 1) dan Miyuki (nomor 5)**_

 _ **Perintah: 'berciuman'**_

Kamar Miyuki hening seketika. Kuramochi, Haruichi, dan Masuko serentak memberi pandangan pada Kapten mereka itu seolah berkata, ' _tolong jangan memancing di air keruh!'_

Sementara itu Ryosuke terkekeh dan Isashiki mendelik kaget. Furuya duduk terbengong di pojok terjauh.

"Yuuki," Chris berkata dari atas puncak kepala Eijun yang sudah berwajah pucat, "Perintahmu kelewatan."

"Aku ousama. Tak ada yang bisa mengritik ousama. Perintahku absolut."

"Aku menolak," Chris menjawab kalem dan masih memeluk bahu Eijun.

"Chris- _senpai_ … pernah main game ini? Sudah tahu aturannya 'kan? Berikan Sawamura padaku."

"… aku menolak."

"Kalau nggak mau, _senpai_ bisa pegangi Sawamura di situ."

Eijun, terjepit di antara lengan Chris dan wajah Miyuki yang semakin mendekat, tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengeluarkan suara decit yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan karakter suaranya.

"T-tunggu… Chris-senpai… Miyuki! Jangan mendekat! Lepaskan… KUBILANG, TUNGGU SEBENTAARR!"

Haruichi menyenggol lengan Furuya dan berkata pelan, "Ayo keluar… cepat."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Haruchi menunjuk pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka; para senior mereka mulai keluar diam-diam.

"Kau mau sendirian saja bersama tiga orang ini?"

Furuya terdiam sebentar. Pergulatan di depan mereka semakin memanas; kali ini Eijun sudah menemukan kembali suaranya. Gelegar teriakannya mungkin telah terdengar hingga kamar asrama terjauh, mengalahkan bunyi petir dan gemuruh angin.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Sawamura."

Haruichi menghela nafas berat, berkata,

"Eijun-kun… penggemarmu bertambah satu lagi. Sudah kuduga, sih."

Dia berjingkat keluar, meninggalkan Furuya yang merayap mendekat ke arah pergumulan _absurd_ itu. _Semua orang selalu ingin mengerjai Eijun~_


End file.
